


just a small bump unborn

by kelcierose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Female Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter is Penny, Tag As I Go, Teen Pregnancy, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Underage Sex, harley is a great bf, penny is doing her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelcierose/pseuds/kelcierose
Summary: "The alarm ricocheted off the walls in the lowly lit bathroom, alerting her slumped figure.The longest five minutes of her life were finally over, and she wished they weren't. She desperately wished she could go back to that moment right before she pieced it all together.Penny slowly pulled herself up from off the bathroom floor and turned to face the mirror, staring at the stick through the reflection."orthe one where Penny comes back from Titan traumatized, and a certain boy with pretty blue eyes and a stupid smirk catches her eye. after months of bonding and confessions of mutual like, what will one summer night do to Penny's future?





	1. one evening in july

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic like ever pls be gentle im sensitive. it's also 4:10AM, so if there's any grammar errors pls excuse my terrible writing, im so tierd, but i couldn't get this idea out of my head. anyways, enjoy! luv u sis

The alarm ricocheted off the walls in the lowly lit bathroom, alerting her slumped figure. The longest five minutes of her life were finally over, and she wished they weren't. She desperately wished she could go back to that moment right before she pieced it all together. Penny slowly pulled herself up from off the bathroom floor and turned to face the mirror, staring at the stick through the reflection.

_She'd been back from Titan less than a week, and the celebrations were still ongoing. Between Clint and his family, the Rogues, the Guardians, and Tony and his team, the Compound was crowded and joyous. Food seemed to be a continuous event, a streamline of people leaving and entering the communal kitchen with each of their own favorite dishes, courtesy a la F.R.I.D.A.Y. and her direct connection to every resturant within the city. Movies were on a consistent loop, projected on the fabulous in home movie theater Tony had insisted installing. People were scrawled across the couches, some sleeping, others just holding their loved ones close._

_Penny walked into the room, exhausted from the lack of sleep she'd gotten the night before. The nightmares were a bitch, and her eyes itched from the sleepiness._

_“There you are kid, I thought you'd sleep forever!” Tony quipped from his spot on the couch, Pepper next to him typing away on her laptop. The world had come back, yes, but not without a cost, and that cost was utter mayhem. 'Ain't no rest for women like Pepper Potts.' Penny thought. Penny chuckled a bit._

_“Yeah, I guess my body is still recovering...” Her body was fine, actually, it felt just as it had before the...disintegrating. It was her mind that needed the extra time, but she wasn't about to worry Tony with that. Suddenly, a young man burst into the room, looking a little out of breath. He had messy brown hair and was on the taller side, Penny noticed. He looked around her age,placing him at 17 in her mind._

_“Hey Tony, the pizza guys here, he says you ordered 50?! I mean I got a job, but I don't make that kind of cash, can you-oh, hi.” he stopped himself abruptly, staring straight at Penny. “Alright, I'll go take care of it,” Tony said, hoisting himself off the couch and went to leave the room, not before clasping a hand on the random (and handsome, Penny thought) kid's shoulder,_ “This is Penny by the way, she's my intern, oh, and Spider-Girl- hey don't give me that look!” Tony raised an eyebrow back at Penny, taking in her shocked and betrayed expression. " _He's totally trustworthy, I swear on my life! Okay, on Black Sabbath! This is Harley, Harley, Penny.” Tony gestured between the two teens, motioning for them to shake hands._

_Penny sighed, exasperated, and also a little embarrassed, as she was only in a tank top and sleep shorts, not expecting anyone besides Tony and basically her second family to see her. Harley leaned forward first, almost eagerly, offering his hand. Penny took it, shaking it slightly too fast, her heart racing a bit._

_“Hey, it's really cool to meet you, big fan.” Harley said, albeit a tad nervously, a half smile quirking on his lips. Penny smiled back warmly, her brown eyes almost glowing._

_“It's nice to meet you too.” She giggled back. GIGGLED. She never giggles, not like that. Not like some silly teenage girl laughing at the boy she had a crush o, even though that's exactly what was happening._

_Tony seemed to notice the obvious sparks flying, and cleared his throat, jolting the two teens from their trance._

_“Okay, now that you're both done staring into each other's souls, I'm gonna go pay for the pizzas. Lord knows Thor will have my head if he doesn't get at least 8 of them. Not that you can't keep up with him, Pen.”_ _Tony half smirks, nudging her shoulder before actually exiting the room this time. Pepper gets up and follows him, her eyes glued to her phone, only glancing up to give Penny a wink._

 _Now completely and utterly embarrassed, Penny smiles sheepishly at Harley again, sure her face is beat red. Their eyes meet, and she takes in his face fully this time. He's got a sharp jaw, but kind eyes, blue, really really blue eyes. He's cute, and she can't help but notice his broad shoulders and handsome smile that he's giving her. He seems to be taking her in too, she's sure. Probably her curly (and slightly unkempt-hey, she just woke up) chestnut hair that fell to her ribs, and her short stature. 5'3 wasn't too bad, May had always insisted, however she's still upset she never inherited the length that ran in the Parker genes._ _They continued to smile at each other, and heart, as scarred and broken as it had been, began to crack wide open._

_The day she had met Harley Keener was the best day of her life. He was smart and charming, and was the only other person who understood her relationship with Tony. After their awkward first encounter, they began to hang out more often. Harley revealed how he came to know Tony, and how is role in the war unraveled. His intelligence rivaled hers, and it was one of the most attractive things about him to Penny. He used it for the war up against Thanos, and it had helped tremendously. He had left Tennessee in search to find a way to help, and once everything was solved, he had decided to hang around for a little bit. Tony offered him a room and a paid internship, and he made the obvious choice, choosing to stay. He mentioned his mom, and little sister, Abby, would be fine without him, and they had not been on the best terms recently. Something about his mom's new boyfriend and him needing to make himself scarce._

_They continued to bond, spending the next few weeks after their first meeting playing Mario Kart against Sam and Bucky, who always lost. They binged all the Star Wars movies, Penny feeling she needed normalcy and familiarity after all that had happened. That's the other thing, Harley somehow wormed his way into her heart, getting her to finally speak on how she was feeling. They'd stay awake hours after everyone had retired to their rooms, sitting on the window sill overlooking the city. He got her to admit things she never thought she would, and her battered heart began to sing. Weeks morphed into two months after the reverse of the Snap, and Harley had finally kissed her for the first time._

_I_ _t was dusk, the two of them walking back from the ice cream shop in the small town a couple miles away from the compound. They both decided they felt absolutely stir crazy and needed a scenery change, so they decided to take a long walk, which turned into an ice cream run. Penny missed the city, but May had insisted that until school started back up, she stay with Tony. That way she wouldn't be left home alone, as May had taken many extra shifts at the hospital due to the craziness of the reverse. She had grumbled at that at first, hating the fact that she felt like such a kid, but was secretly grateful. More time with Harley? Yes please._

_The July heat beat down upon them, and even in the sundress Penny wore, she could still feel sweat gathering at the back of her neck and on the tops of her eyelids. Harley made a joke, and she laughed back, her shoulders shaking. As the orange sky turned pink, she felt his hand brush against hers, then slowly and cautiously intertwining itself with her much smaller one. Her heart raced, and she met his eyes. He had a questioning smile on his face, and she beamed back to let him know it was okay. As they approached the compound once again, Harley stopped her in the grass before the front doors. His eyes bore into hers, blue meeting brown, and her heart raced. It always did when he gazed at her, but this time was different. His eyes held something, something deeper._

_He cleared his throat, “I've never been super good with emotions, but Penny, you've kinda, um, I don't know” he shifted awkwardly his hand still in hers, now facing her fully, “You've really helped me, and I, um, well, I like you. A lot. I don't want to ruin things, but I just thought you should know how I feel, I always want to be honest with you.”_

_Penny's head swam. He liked her back. The boy she'd been crazy about, might just be crazy about her right back. The boy who she let in, and who in return had let her in, liked her back!_

_“I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything..” Harley mumbled, hand slipping from hers, as she hadn't replied for a few moments too long._

_“NO! I mean, no,” she stuttered, grabbing his hand back. “I like you too. You're good, Har. I like you too.” She smiled at him, hoping he understood just how much she definitely reciprocated his feelings._

_Relief flashed across his face, and he beamed. She suddenly realized how close they were, her tugging him back earlier had brought their faces mere inches apart. She could see the gold flecks in his crystal blue eyes, and the freckles that danced across his t-zone. His eyes drifted to her full lips, and in that sweet summer air, the two teens both leaned in, closing the distance between them._

_Explosions shook though Penny's entire body, and her arms found their way around his neck and their lips molded and danced against each other. She felt his hands suddenly grip her waist, tighter than she was anticipating. Slightly gasping at the sudden contact, Harley wasted no time slipping his tongue in, deepening the kiss. Suddenly all innocence was lost, the moment turning into something deeper than a lazy summer evening. It was turning needy and passionate, and suddenly all she could think about was all the eyes that might be on them at this moment, as they were in the front of the Avengers Compound. She broke apart suddenly, gasping for air._

_“You okay?” Harley asked quickly, concern tracing his features. “_

_Yeah, I just don't want to do this here. How do you feel about taking this somewhere more private?” She smirked, His eyebrows shot up, a big smile on his lips. “_

_Yes, I feel-uh, very, yeah very good about that.” He sputtered out._

_Penny just laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him inside. They walked into the common room, where Penny dropped his hand. Sam, Bucky, Natasha, Wanda, and Tony were on the couch, laughing and joking around. All qualms had been dropped thankfully, the fight with Thanos clearing ledgers and vendettas. Everyone realized life was way too short to be upset about things that were out of everyone's control. It wasn't perfect, but things between Steve and Tony had definitely improved. “_

_Hey, how was the ice cream?” Sam asked, his eyebrows rising and falling suggestively._

_P_ _enny rolled her eyes. These comments had been going on since her and Harley had started hanging out, the entire team sure that'd they get together eventually. “It was good, yeah, it was reallly good.” Harley boasted, his face a light pink._

_“We're gonna go watch a movie, we'll see you guys later.” Penny stated, shoving Harley out of the room quickly._

_“Hey no funny business, both of you!” Tony shouted after them, only making both of their faces redder than before._

_“Of course not, we're just watching Lord of the Rings, chill,” Penny smiled, before her and Harley exited the room fully._

_They made their up to her room, and she pulled him in before closing the door and locking it. She felt herself lean up against the door, a smirk on her face, Harley's eyes on her._

_“_ _So...Lord of the Rings, huh?”_ _he quipped, stepping closer to her, his hands finding their ways to hers._

_She smiled, lust deeply seated in her eyes, hands slipping from his to circle around his neck, resuming their previous position._

_“Hmm, no, I don't think I'm super interested in watching a movie right now.” She murmured, looking into his baby blues, butteries swarming both of their stomachs._

_Was she really about to instigate this? Yes, she was. She really like Harley, she felt safe with him, she trusted them, and she just wanted to feel good and forget all the bad._

_“What are you interested in doing then?” Harley smirked backed._

_He couldn't help but admire Penny in the moment. The way her chocolate eyes danced with excitement, her figure resting against his palms as his his hands tightened against her waist. Her curly hair tucked behind her ears, her lower lip stuck between her teeth, a nervous habit of hers he'd noticed. He wanted this, he wanted her, as long as she'd have him._

_“I have something in mind.” she whispered, their lips barley a breath apart._

_The space between them no longer existed, as their lips slammed into each other, heat and desire raging. His hands roamed her torso as her hands combed through his hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. They explored each other's mouths, and as his hands danced lower, she felt him squeeze the back of her thighs, a signal for her to jump. She did, her back slammed up against her wall as he set her on her dresser, knocking over a few books and such, neither party caring. Penny found his chest, quickly unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his toned body, her hands roaming around his middle, pulling him closing as she hooked her legs around him. His mouth was now currently exploring her neck, soft sighs escaping her mouth every few seconds. His lips found their way back to hers, while his hands went to the hem of her dress._

 

 

_When they finished, both of them collapsed into her bed, completely exhausted._

_“So, that's was something, huh?” he smirked against her bare shoulder, his arms snaked around her waist. She turned toward him, smiling,_

_“Yeah, it was.”_ _She smiled, him returning it._

_They fell asleep like that, in each other's arms, and she finally felt whole for the first time since returning form the dead._

That was five weeks ago. Penny and Harley had become official after that night, and the past five weeks had been the best five weeks of her life. Until two nights ago, when MJ mentioned how badly her cramps were killing her, and Penny froze. With everything going on, she hadn't even thought of her period, or lack thereof. She knew Harley and her had messed up by not using any form of protection, but they had been desperate, and she'd bought Plan B only hours after, thinking she'd be fine. She slowly brought herself out of her memories, flipping the Clearblue test.

One word.

Pregnant.


	2. confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She sighed deeply, before speaking, “I was late. I-I overheard MJ talking about cramps and I totally just realized how late I was. So I went, and I bought this.” she gestured to the test, Harley's eyebrows raising as realization hit him.
> 
> “Is it-are you? Jesus, okay..are you?” he questioned his hands going to run through his hair, a nervous habit she'd noticed of his.
> 
> She looked down, before looking up at him, tears in her eyes.
> 
> Here goes nothing, I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for your kudos and comments. i literally am so happy!!
> 
> WARNINGS:   
> -talks of abortion  
> -like two swears
> 
> I am in no way against abortion, I just wrote that Penny didn't want one because it fits the character of her that I have created, and it fits the story that I want to write. 
> 
> luv you guys, enjoy <3

Her bed was cold when she climbed into it. Her toes curled with the frigid air, confused for a moment before remembering she'd had F.R.I.D.A.Y crank the AC due to the terrible August air. She tossed and turned for the next two hours, before finally giving in to her chamomile tea craving. Throwing on a robe over her pajamas, Penny made her way out into the kitchen, her mind racing.

Everyone had made their way to bed, the clock reading 2:47am. She knew Harley was fast asleep by now, due to him kissing her forehead around 10pm that night, before dragging himself into his room four doors down from hers.He'd been working hard with Tony, his internship truly turning into his dream job. However, it did come at an exausting price.

She'd taken the test an hour after that, and spent the hour after _that_ sobbing quietly on the floor of her bathroom. She knew she had to tell him, he deserved to know. But she was terrified.

_What if he's angry with me? What if he wants me to get an abortion? We're so young, God, what am I going to do? I'm gonna have to stop being Spider-Girl, I can't do that!_

Penny was so caught up in her own head she never even noticed Wanda entering the kitchen.

“Penny? What're you doing up?” she asked as she made her way to pull a mug out of the cabinet.

Jumping slightly, ( _God, how much am I in my head if my senses didn't even go off?_ )

Penny smiled nervously, “Oh, just getting some tea, couldn't sleep...” she answered lamely.

Wanda just quirked her eyebrow at Penny's own clearly empty mug, before setting the kettle on the stove to warm. “Alright, you sure everything's okay?”she questioned. Penny's hand tightened around her mug, swallowing thickly.

“Yeah..I just have a lot going on I guess..Titan..and other stuff-yeah, just stuff.” Penny laughed without humor at the end, sniffling slightly.

 _Damn emotions_ , she cursed her eyes for stinging, she thought she was done with the crying for tonight.

“Okay, well, talking about it can help, a lot, or so I've heard.” Wanda smiled warmly.

Penny loved Wanda, she always knew how to read Penny, not that it was extremely difficult. Penny was an open book, unfortunately. Besides Spider-Girl, she was a terrible liar, and even then, she wasn't terribly good at it. Who changes into a freaking multi-million dollar super secret suit with their door open??? Penny apparently.

Penny cleared her throat, the lump refusing to budge as tears threatened to spill over her dark lashes.

“I just..I have a secret. A huge secret and I can't tell anyone and I don't know what to do Wanda, I don't know what to do.” Penny choked on the last word, a sob breaking through her facade.

Wanda's arms immediately encircled hers, and she silently rocked Penny back and forth, shushing her every so often as Penny cried.

“You'll get through this, Pen. I know you, you're strong. One of the strongest people in this building, hell, in the world, if I do say so myself.” Wanda half smiled, “And whatever it is, you don't have to tell me, just know I got you. I'm here for you.” Penny squeezed Wanda so hard, she felt like they both could burst.

After a few moments of Penny collecting herself, she smiled through watery eyes, wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her robe.

“Thanks, Wan, I-I don't know what I'd do without y-you.” she hiccuped.

Wanda just smiled back, squeezing her shoulder, before the kettle began to whistle. Silently, Wanda poured them both a cup of tea, sitting in the quiet for a few minutes.

“I'm gonna figure this out, I have to. I...I'll let you know when I do want to speak about it, okay?” Penny murmured, fidgeting with the handle of her mug, not looking Wanda in her eyes.

“Yeah, okay, of course! Just know I'm here when you need me, Pen.” Wanda held her hand so earnestly, Penny's heart clenched.

“Pen? You okay?” Penny jumped slightly, _Seriously, this is getting ridiculou_ s,she thought.

She turned to be met with her favorite face, Harley's. He stood in the entryway of the kitchen, hair fluffy and a mess, clad in sweatpants and a hoodie. His arms were crossed his chest as her leaned against the doorway, concern lacing his features. Wanda squeezed Penny's hand once more, grabbed her tea, and made her way out of the kitchen, flashing Harley a soft smile as she passed him. Once they were alone, Penny let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She slowly stood up, making her way over to Harley, burying her face in his chest. His arms quickly encircled her, rubbing his hands up and down in a soothing motion that was all too familiar at this point.

“What're you doing up so late?” she mumbled into his chest, while inhaling his scent.

“I needed water to take some ibuprofen, I have a killer headache, but I could ask you the same thing. What's going on? Are you okay-ugh-that's dumb. Of course you're not-just, what's going on, are you hurt?” he pulled himself back to study Penny, between her sad big brown eyes and flushed cheeks, his heart ached at her appearance.

“Relax, I-I'm okay. I just...I need to tell you something.” she sighs, closing her eyes, knowing that she needs to do this.

He frowns but nods. She grabs his hand, and leads him down back into her room, the tea long forgotten. Steve would be pissed she left it out, he's worse than a suburban mom about that kind of thing, but she couldn't find it in herself to care about something so mundane. Not when she was about to flip her life even more upside down than it had been in the past three years. She stopped them infront of the door to her bathroom, knowing the test was still on the counter. Harley was looking at her with such concern and love in his eyes, she wanted to shy away from him. She wasn't sure if the same look would stay once she told him.

_I can't loose him too._

“Penny, what's going on? I need you to talk to me, you're freaking me out.” Harley's voice was laced with desperation, his hands tugging on hers gently.

She looked down, letting go of him before disappearing into the bathroom, coming back in with the test in her hand.

She sighed deeply, before speaking, “I was late. I-I overheard MJ talking about cramps and I totally just realized how late I was. So I went, and I bought this.” she gestured to the test, Harley's eyebrows raising as realization hit him.

“Is it-are you? Jesus, okay..are you?” he questioned his hands going to run through his hair, a nervous habit she'd noticed of his.

She looked down, before looking up at him, tears in her eyes.

_Here goes nothing, I guess._

“Y-yeah, I am.” a few tears escaping her eyes.

Harley's face went slack, his hands dropping to his sides, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He looked as if he was solving a very complex equation, but when his face started to flush and tears gathered in her eyes, she knew he felt something more than simple frustration. Silence passed, and soon they were both sitting on the floor, back up against the wall.

“I-It was only the one time. We haven't since, we were gonna take it slow. I-” Harley cut himself off, swallowing, his eyes drifting towards hers.

She had a small crease between her brows, and he wanted more than anything to reach out and smooth it down, taking all the worry and stress away from her.

“I know. But I guess, I guess it just happened. I'm really sorry, Har.” she said, turning towards him, her hand finding his.

He grasped hers back tightly, afraid she'd let go.

“No, don't apologize. We both played a part in this. God, I'm an idiot.” He smacked his head slightly against the wall in frustration, closing his eyes.

“Hey, like you said, we both played a part in this. We're gonna figure this out.” she grabs his chin and forces him to look at her.

Determination laces her features, and he knows they'll be okay, somehow.

“Well, what do you want to do? You know I'll support you 100% in whatever you choose.” he replies softly, his hand cupping her cheek softly.

She inhales and leans into his touch.

 _I don't deserve you._  

_Thank you, if there's a God out there, thank you, for him, for this._

“I-I can't get an abortion Har. I'm sorry, but I won't. I've lost so many people in my life, and I refuse to loose someone else.” she removes her hand from his to place both on top of her lower stomach. “There's a _baby_ in there. _Our_ baby. I'm scared as hell, and I'm not sure what we're gonna do. We're so young, and I know this is going to change everything, but.. I don't know. I don't think I could live with myself if I ended the p-pregnancy.” Penny cried, tears streaming down her face once again.

Harley's arms were around her once more. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Okay, okay, I got you. I love you Pen. You know that?” he turns to face her, making she can see how much he means it.

“I love you, have for a while now. I didn't know how to say it, and I know it's been really quick, everything, but I do. I do love you. And, I don't think I could live either if we ended it. You can still change you're mind, like I said, I'll support you. But that's my kid, and I'll be there for them and you no matter what.” he smiles softly at her.

“I love you too Harley, so much. You've helped me learn how to live again, after-after Titan and all that. I love you.”

Their lips met, and in that evening in August, Penny and Harley knew that though things may be pretty shitty,they'd be okay.

Them and their kid.

 


	3. earthquake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The grainy black and white picture focuses on a small little bean looking thing, which Dr. Edwards points out as their baby. She states that she expects Penny is about five weeks pregnant, putting her due date about March the following year. Suddenly, a fast thumping noise fills the room, and Penny inhales sharply. The heartbeat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your guys's comments make me so happy! thanks for all the love!
> 
> I've been cranking out chapters all day, I wnat to get them up as soon as possible!
> 
> enjoy <3

Harley stayed with her that night, and they held each other close. In the morning, Penny woke to her door swinging open, revealing The Captain America himself. 

“You can't keep leaving cups out, Penny! It's gross, the sink is literally-oh.” Steve stopped, her mug from last night with half drunken tea in his hand. His eyes went wide with the sight in front of him. Penny and Harley were laying next to each other,rather close for someone as old fashioned as Steve though. Penny's head slightly raised itself above the pillow in confusion, while Harley was still dead to the world.

“Go away Steve, I'll take care of it later, I promise.” she practically whisper yelled at him.

Eyebrows shooting up at the verbal attack, Steve raised his hands in mock surrender before backing out of her room and closing the door quietly behind him. 

Old men, she thought.

“Nice job, now the whole compound will know we slept together last night.” Harley smirked, head raising to stare at Penny. How did she still look so pretty, even in the morning? Even with messy hair and bad breath, she still stole his.

“You were awake? Dude, you left me to the wolves, not cool!” she feigned hurt.  
“I'm not going to get on Captain freaking America's bad side, not now! They're all probably going to kill me anyways, might as well do anything to soften the blow, right?”  
he explains, sitting up with her now.

She furrows her brows, “What do you mean?” 

His mouth drops in disbelief. “Dude, you're pregnant. I got you pregnant. I got the baby of the team, the favorite, the Avenger's sweetheart pregnant. That means I die when they find out, duh!” 

“Did you just 'dude' you're girlfriend?” she quips backs, a mischievous smile on her face.

Harley's face falls, catching his mistake, “Uh no-darling, love, honey bun! Of course not mi amor!” 

“Spanish, really? You're pulling out all the fast ones with this, huh?” she giggled, just like she did when they first met. He just smiled her favorite half smile, before tackling her and tickling her sides. She laughed hysterically, begging for him to stop. Eventually, he let up, and both of them rose to pull themselves together for the day. After a quick rinse off, Penny assessed her blotchy face, still slightly puffy from all the crying and laughing. 

Now just in a bra and underwear, she stares at herself in the mirror. Being bite by a radioactive spider had blessed her with more than just enhanced basically everything, she also had a toned, flat stomach that helped her when she needed to fling herself through the air every night as Spider-Girl. Penny stared at it, wondering how long it'd take for it to start to round and for people to notice.

“We're gonna have to tell people, like soon.” Harley mentioned, stepping out of the shower with a towel draped around his hips as he passes her, squeezing her shoulder. 

“We should go see a doctor first, maybe at Planned Parenthood? Just make sure the test wasn't a false positive and get all of the information? What do you think?” Penny questions as she enters her room, rummaging through her closet. 

“That's a good idea, yeah. We can go today if you want. Tony's in meetings all afternoon, so he gave me it off. I'll make a call.” Harley states, finishing getting dressed by throwing a dark green T-shirt over his head.

As Penny slides some shorts and a plain white top on, she nods in agreement. “Yeah, the sooner, the better. Definitely.”

They look at each other in understanding, and make their way out to the common room/kitchen hand in hand. 

Wanda and Vision are tucked into each other on the couch, while Sam and Bucky seem to be having a heated argument over whether or not Pop tarts are real food. Steve is on the phone, apparently being pressured into buying a new vacuum by some telemarketer. Natasha is making sandwiches in the kitchen, Bruce occasionally walking by and stealing random pieces of turkey. Nat smacking his hand away with a smile on her face.

Penny smiled internally, she loved her family, so much. Speaking of family, she was going have to tell May. And Tony. Oh God. As if reading her mind, she felt Harley give her hand a squeeze which she returned, along with a smile. 

“We'll figure it out, together, remember?” he spoke softly, easing her nerves as they entered the room.

“Well if it isn't the two lovebirds? Have a good night?” Bucky playfully asks, eyebrows raising suggestively just as Sam's had previously. 

“Oh whatever, Buck. You and Steve have a good night?” Penny teases, and both Steve and Bucky's faces turn different shades of red, which earns a laugh from Penny and Harley. It felt good to laugh, besides this morning, she felt like it'd been years since she'd been happy. Anxiety still tore through her stomach like a sailboat in a storm, but she hoped that this appointment that Harley had booked them while she had gotten ready would help ease some of her nerves.

“Har har, Pen. Very funny. Anyways, what're you guys up to today?” Steve asked, his eyes wary at them from this morning. 

“Aquarium!”

“Library!” they both spoke at the same time. 

“Uh huh, is that right?” Steve questioned. 

“We're doing both, felt like we needed the educational boost, you know? Since schools been out for forever, doing something educational could be fun, right?” Harley piped up. Penny shot him a pointed look, before nodding in agreement.

“You're literally an intern for one of the smartest people in the world. That not enough?” Natasha questioned, an eyebrow raised.

“We'll be back around 4:30-5ish, okay? We're going into the city for it, we'll be back, bye!” Penny said, ignoring the question while practically dragging Harley by the arm out of the room. 

They made their way to the garage, hopping in Penny's car Tony had gotten her for her 16th birthday. It was a little flashy for her taste, but it got the job done. 

“That was close.” Harley snorts, his hand finding hers as she pulls out of the garage.

“Yeah, we seriously need to game plan before we see people so that doesn't happen again.” Penny laughs back.

The drive into the city takes about an hour, passing smaller, more rural towns on the way. Harley puts on Penny's favorite car playlist as she drives, and their song, “Sweet Caroline” starts to blast through the speakers. They both immediately begin to scream the lyrics to each others, laughing and singing down the highway. 

They arrive to the clinic a little before their appointment at 2:00pm. They sit in the waiting room after Penny signs in, and study their surroundings. Many pregnant women line the chairs, some with children, most of them young like Penny. Her heart hammers in her chest, and Harley squeezes her hand, letting her know he's there.

“Penny Parker?” a young, perky Hispanic nurse asks from the door. Penny and Harley rise, making their way over to her. She leads them back, and after taking Penny's vitals and height/weight, she leads them into a room. Pamphlets line the wall, and Penny gulps with anxiety. 

“Alrighty, I need you to go the bathroom and urinate in this.” The nurse, Stephanie, apparently, says, holding up a medical cup. Penny takes it, gives Harley a smile, before following the nurse to the bathroom. She does her business and hands the nurse her cup, making her way back to the room. 

A few minutes pass, filled with Harley and Penny poring over pamphlets about their “options” and trying not to freak out. Suddenly a tall, African American woman enters the room. She smiles a dazzling smiles and reaches out to shake each of their hands. 

“Hi, I'm Dr. Edwards, you must be Penny, and Harley, is it?” She asks Harley quizzically. He nods in affirmation, and she smiles again,

“Great, well I do have your results. You are in fact pregnant, Penny. I would like to do a quick ultrasound if that's okay?” Dr. Edwards asks kindly.

Penny gulps. This is real. This is happening.  
“Okay.” She replies quietly.  
Before she knows, her shirt is up and that freezing, sticky gel is spread over her lower abdomen, the wand moving around in it. 

The grainy black and white picture focuses on a small little bean looking thing, which Dr. Edwards points out as their baby. She states that she expects Penny is about five weeks pregnant, putting her due date about March the following year. Suddenly, a fast thumping noise fills the room, and Penny inhales sharply. The heartbeat.

Tears fill Harley's eyes. He's been so focused on Penny and how he could help her, he had hadn't even fully registered what had happened. His own father hadn't stuck around, and in that moment, he knew he didn't want to be like him. He physically couldn't see himself pulling away from this situation, from his beautiful Penny or their perfect miracle.

Meanwhile, Penny's heart was soaring. Tears welled in her eyes as well as she stared at that little bean on the screen, She reached her hand to trace it on the screen, and she knew, in that moment, she would move heaven and hell for that tiny child. Her child. Harley's child. Woah. 

“Would you like me to print off some pictures for you guys?” Dr. Edwards asks tentatively, noticing the tears and intense moment she was witnessing. 

“Yes, definitely!” Penny smiled at Harley's enthusiasm. 

 

As they walked hand in hand back into the Compound, Penny couldn't help but smile at Harley as he grabbed the door for her. She couldn't help but reflect over their little bean, which she had started calling it in her head, or the pictures nestled in her purse between her planner and wallet. 

Dinner was a festive affair, everyone piling mountains of spaghetti on their plates, as tonight was Tony's famous Italian night. Penny went to set her things on the table while Harley went to get in line, her following behind him.

“Hey, how was the aquarium and library?” Bruce asked teasingly.

“Oh-uh, good. It was fun.” Penny stated, Harley nodding in agreement. 

Bruce just laughed, as Natasha leaned over him to hand him his plate. 

“Thanks love.” he smiled at her earnestly, and she just rolled her eyes and smiled back.

They both settled down with their plates, the entire team together around the extravagant dining table. The Guardians had left about three weeks after the Reverse, claiming they had other planets to go and assess, making sure everyone who had disappeared were accounted for, along with Carol and Thor. Penny missed them, but being surrounded by Team Cap and Team Iron Man, who were essentially now just one big team, she couldn't help but feel complete. 

Conversations floated around the table, laughing and teasing as they sat and ate. Penny was starving, but as soon as she raised her forkful of spaghetti to her mouth, the smell turned sour and she knew what was coming. This had happened about three times before, helping raise her suspicion of her current...situation. Nausea overtook Penny's senses, and she bolted from the table into the kitchen, only to completely throw up the late lunch Harley and her had stopped for. Everyone stopped in total shock, conversations dying as she retched over the sink.

Soon she felt hands pull her hair out of her face, and she knew Harley was there as she shook with sickness. 

“Hey, you need to go lay down. It's been a long day.” Harley murmured to her, but not quiet enough to be without earshot.

“She okay?” Tony calls from the dining room.

Ignoring his comment, Penny calls out, “Hey Wanda, can you grab those anti nausea pills from my purse?” 

Helen Cho and Bruce had concocted these special pills that helped her fight the nausea that came with the extreme pain medicine they had to give her due to her enhanced metabolism whenever she was hurt during a mission. She'd been carrying them around with her since she started experiencing symptoms about a week ago.

She could hear a chair scraping against the floor, a signal that Wanda was reaching for her purse, not before an audible gasp rang out. Penny had collected herself enough to turn around, taking in the shocked look on Tony's face. In one hand he held her bottle of pills and purse, and in the other, the two ultrasound pictures.

“What the hell, Penny?”


	4. aftershocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pen-Penny baby you gotta breathe, okay?” she could vaguely register Harley's hands on her face as she slowly sank to the ground, pulling her knees up to her chin. 
> 
> “Just breathe with me, in and out, yeah, just like that.” Harley coached her through it, completely ignoring the confused Avengers across the room.
> 
> Once she was able to breathe again, she started to sob. Harley held her close, his eyes closed, tears burning at the back of his eyes too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! thanks for all your kind words, sorry I keep changing the legnth of this fic, but i've definitely settled on 10 chapters. 
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> -talk of abortion  
> -like four swears bc Tony Stark duh  
> -angst :(

The color drained from Penny's face even more, and she could feel Harley freeze beside her. She'd completely forgotten about the pictures, too focused on food and the torrent of nausea rising in her throat.

Shit. 

“Shit is right! What the hell are these? Is this a joke?” the tiny vein that always bulged in Tony's forehead was prominent, showing just how distressed he truly was. 

Her mouth was dry, and she couldn't help but start to tear up. This isn't what she had planned. Her and Harley had talked in the car, they were going to wait a few days, let themselves fully digest the news, and then slowly tell people, one by one, starting with May. That's what she wanted, but now her dirty laundry was out for everyone to see.

“Pen-Penny baby you gotta breathe, okay?” she could vaguely register Harley's hands on her face as she slowly sank to the ground, pulling her knees up to her chin. 

“Just breathe with me, in and out, yeah, just like that.” Harley coached her through it, completely ignoring the confused Avengers across the room.

Once she was able to breathe again, she started to sob. Harley held her close, his eyes closed, tears burning at the back of his eyes too. 

Tony slowly lowered the pictures, setting everything he was holding back on the table, taking a seat himself. After a few minutes of quiet sobs from Penny, she finally spoke up.

“We were waiting to tell you, I didn't even know until last night, I swear. I-I'm so sorry.” she choked out.

“She's right, Tony, we were going to tell you all, we just wanted a few days to digest the news first...but I guess that's not happening.” Harley spoke up, slowly helping Penny up from her position on the floor, them both walking back into the dining room. Everyone's eyes trained on them, confused and upset faces following them.

“So that's what you were so upset about last night?” Wanda questioned, standing up from her seat next to Vision and Nat. 

Penny quickly nodded, “Yeah, I hadn't told Harley yet, he had to be first.” she turned to Tony, sorrow in her eyes. He just stared back at her, completely lost.

“I-I thought you were smarter than this, both of you. Seriously, what the hell?” his voice was just above a whisper. Before she could reply with how sorry she is, Cap piped up.

“I think that's enough for tonight. Penny, Harley, stay here, but I think everyone else should wrap things up.” Steve stood, his face completely emotionless, avoiding her gaze.

Great, another person I've disappointed, she thought. 

Chairs scraped against the floor, people standing and exiting the room. Sam passed Penny with a quizzical look on his face, along with Bucky. Nat gave her a small smile, while Bruce couldn't meet her eyes. Wanda gave her a quick hug, reminding her of what she told her the night before. “I'm still here.” she quipped quietly, a sincere smile on her face, before she linked hands with Vision and exited the room.

It was just Steve, Tony, and Pepper left standing in the middle of the dining room. Penny's eyes focused on the ground, and Harley squeezed her hand. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and she was grateful, not knowing how'd she survive that moment without him.

“Let's just start from the beginning, shall we? When did all this happen?” Pepper stood, smoothing her skirt.

She looked so prim and proper, and Penny can't help but cringe at her janky shorts and frizzy hair, sure she looked like a mess. She sure felt like a mess.

“July, it was July when it happened. The night before we became official.” Penny whispered.

“It was rushed, and we weren't thinking. I wasn't thinking. It just happened. I-I'm sorry too, it was dumb to be so thoughtless.” Harley spoke up, squaring his shoulders. Penny could physically see the weight of responsibility he just took on settle out on his shoulders.

“Damn right you weren't thinking!” Steve yelled, Penny flinching at the change of volume. 

“Okay, that's enough of that! That is NOT helpful nor productive. Let's just...figure this out.” Pepper speaks firmly, glaring daggers into Steve's skull. He huffs out, but sits down next to Tony, who just had his fingers pressed to the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily.

“Penny, where did you go to get those photos?” Peppers turns to Penny, a kind look in her eye. 

“We went to Planned Parenthood today, it was confirmed that I'm about five weeks along, and they did an ultrasound.” Penny replied softly, eyes briefly jumping to Harley. He nodded along with her.

“So, what are you going to do, huh? What's your big plan?” Tony finally looks at the both of them, anger dancing behind his eyes. 

Penny swallowed, and tried not to take his reaction too personally. He'd just been blind sighted, it made sense that he was angry. 

“I'm not going to terminate the pregnancy, if that's what you mean. I-It's my choice, and I already love this baby, our baby.” she squeezed Harley's hand once more. 

“So you're just gonna start playing house at 17? What about Spider-Girl, what about college, your future, Penny? And you, Harley, we just started working together, and now you're having a kid? What about college for both of you?” Tony was face to face with both of them, the anger behind his eyes had morphed into fury.

“TONY, enough!” Pepper yelled, yanking him back to face her. His heavy breathing died down, seeming to realize how out of control he had just gotten.

“Who says we can't do both, people do it all the time! People have babies and jobs and go to college and have just as good as future as anyone else!” Penny speaks firmly, her eyes narrowed. “This baby is not a burden, nor are they a mistake. They happened for a reason, and I'll be damned if I let anyone tell me that I'm throwing my life away for wanting to keep him or her! As for Spider-Girl, I'll do what I can, I'll work in the background for now, and I'll cross that bridge when I get to it! Okay? I-I'm really trying here, Tony, but you gotta meet me half way.” her voice broke on the last sentence, and Tony's eyes softened at that.

A few moments of silence passed, and everyone in the room seemed to be taking a few deep breaths.

“I promise, Tony, I'm going to stay and take care of her, of Penny and the baby. I'll be there for every appointment and craving and dirty diaper. I love Penny, and I love this baby. I'm not going to do anything but love and support the both of them, as best I can.” Harley paused, walking over to look Tony in the eye.

“I...I may not have a dad, not really, but I have you. And you've done really good at teaching me what it means to take care of others, and I know I can do this. Just trust me, trust us.” he finished, his eyes slightly wet. 

Tony suddenly grabbed Harley by the shoulder and brought him into a bone crushing hug. Relief coursed through both Penny and Harley, and soon she herself was in Tony's arms too. After a few moments, Tony cleared his throat.

“I'm sorry too, you know. I just care about you both so much, and I'm terrified for both of you. But if you say you can do this, I believe in you. You both are the most capable kids I know, and if anyone can do this, it'll be you guys.” Tony sniffed quickly, eyes teary along with practically everyone else.

“I owe you both an apology too, I didn't react the best, I'm sorry.” Steve piped up behind them, a hand on the back of his neck, he looked almost sheepish. Penny smiled, giving him a hug.

“I forgive you guys, both of you. I promise, it was not the way we wanted you to find out, but we're gonna figure this out, together.” Penny smiled at everyone around her, the anxiety bubbling in her chest was finally starting to die down.

Pepper brought her and Harley into a hug as well, and Penny laughed at the abruptness of it.

Then the thought hit her.

We still have to tell May.

Shit.


	5. new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yo Parker! So you're alive then-oh..” Flash's face fell into probably the fumiest expression of pure shock as he stared at her slightly bulging stomach, and her interlocked hand with Harley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love the comments, thanks!
> 
> enjoy <3

Four months had passed since Penny had gotten pregnant, and it had to be the weirdest four months of her life. Her enhanced metabolism caused her to have to eat twice as much as normal on an average day, but now that she was eating for two, she was consuming food constantly. Her stomach had nestled into a nice mound, looking like she'd swallowed a cantaloupe.

Tension had dissipated around the compound significantly, and things had settled into a new normal. Telling May had to be the hardest part, though. Penny told her the weekend following the Spaghetti Incident, as everyone was calling it. She'd gone home for the second time since Titan, the first bringing Harley home to meet May. That had only been a month before she found out she was pregnant. So, needless to say, May was shocked. And pissed. And sad. She had sat in stony silence for over 10 minutes before Penny begged her to say something. They'd both gotten the same speech about irresponsibility and the worry over their futures, and they told her their plan that they'd come up with Tony. She'd eventually caved and gave them both hugs and the same rant over how much she loved them and how scared she was, but over the months she'd grown used to the idea, even excited for the new baby. 

Due to the reverse of the Snap, school hadn't been scheduled to restart until mid November. Their plan was for Penny to still help on missions until then, working with the tech unit in hacking and uncovering files and such. She would be payed for her contributions to the team, and Harley's internship was already lucrative. Between the two of the them, they had opened a joint savings account, and had began saving for their future.

Penny would return to live with May in November, when school resumed for her senior year. Tony had reopened the Avengers Tower, allowing a place for Harley to stay in the city. He'd written it off as needing resources in the city, but both of them knew it was really just to help the two teens out. 

Nat and Bruce had decided to relocate back into the tower, along with Bucky, Sam, Steve, Wanda, Vision, Tony and Pepper. Harley was to attend Midtown with Penny, having gotten in immediately upon Tony's request. He'd finish out his senior year along with Penny, and then in February they'd move into their own apartment since they'd both be old enough to sign the lease. That way they'd have their own place for when the baby came. 

Clint's family opted to stay back at the compound, enjoying the sprawling country side and quiet town. Everyone else said it was too 'boonies' in Tony's words, and needed a change in scenery. Penny knew it was just because everyone wanted to stay together, and be there for her and Harley. It warmed her heart immensely. 

“Hey, you need to come take your vitamin.” May's voice shook Penny out of her thoughts, and Penny walked over into the kitchen of their small apartment, smiling and taking the tiny prenatal vitamin out of May's hand and chewing it. 

“You got everything? All your books, pencils?” May asks, hovering a bit as Penny swung her backpack over her shoulders. 

“Yes May, I do. I'll be home after decathlon practice, I promise. Harley's coming over, I thought we could do dinner if that's okay?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes, please! I don't get to see that boy enough!” May smiled widely. Penny just rolled her eyes, absentmindedly stroking her belly. 

“I swear, you love him more than me.” Penny laughed. 

“Well, he is giving me a cute little grand baby, isn't he?” May stroked her hand fondly over Penny's stomach, something she did often. Penny was so grateful May loved the baby as much as she did. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. 

“Must be Ned and MJ, bye, I love you.” Penny gave her aunt a quick hug before racing out the door. Ned was waiting there, hands on his backpack straps, a nervous look on his face, MJ next to him. They'd facetimed a lot over the summer and fall, and she'd told him, but this was different. This was face-to-face, hey-I'm-your-best-friend-since-third-grade-and-now-we're-starting-our-senior-year-and-I'm-knocked-up. 

He'd been shocked of course, and curious to who the father was, only have met Harley two or three times before they became official. He'd been even more shocked to learn that it was Harley, and that they were keeping the baby. However, Ned had always been her guy-in-the-chair, and he quickly got over it. He then took it upon himself to become the “favorite uncle” and would ask Penny weird questions about her so called “Spider-Baby”. 

When she'd told MJ, she'd simply told her 'the baby better not come out with eight legs or we're no longer friends', so she took that as a victory.

But there they were, at her front door, shocked expression morphing on their faces, eyes glued to her stomach. She wore a normal fitting blue sweater, not bothering to hide her bump. She wasn't ashamed, and wasn't going to try to keep it a secret. She was having a baby, and screw the people who had shit to say about it.

“Holy shit dude, you're like, pregnant.” Ned stuttered. 

“No shit, Sherlock, and yeah, it's good to see you too.” Penny laughed, rolling her eyes.

“Oh sorry, hi!” Ned said, pulling her in for a hug. MJ simply stared at her stomach for a few more seconds, before finally speaking up. 

“Huh, pregnancy almost suits you, loser. You look like you swallowed a basketball.” 

“Uh, thanks?” Penny smiled, slightly confused, but shrugged her shoulders and motioned for them to head to the subway. 

As they walked, they got caught up on everything. Ned's family vacation to the Philippines was amazing, except for when he got food poisoning. MJ attended a few protests about the government's stance on the economy post Snap, and a lot of things Penny really didn't understand, but listened to anyways. 

They mainly talked about Penny's summer though, and how everyone found out. Penny recounted the Spaghetti Incident with a grimace, then told them about how Sam and Bucky had apologized for their behavior by buying two baby onesies, one with Bucky's face on it, and the other with Sam's face on it. Both had the words “World's Best Uncle” underneath the pictures. Penny had laughed and gave them both hugs, and had given another hug to Bruce when he'd came to apologize a few hours later. 

Things weren't the same, but they were almost better. Everyone had grown to be just as excited, if not more than her or Harley. Speaking of Harley, he had been absolutely amazing. He'd held her hair during her entire first trimester as she began to puke every morning after the Spaghetti Incident. He rented books upon books from the library, actually going this time, to read up on pregnancy and babies. He'd become more knowledgeable on infant development than she was, and she was the one pregnant! 

She loved it though, the nights when they'd lay on her bed, one of the ultrasound pictures framed on her bedside (the other one was on Harley's). They'd just lay and listen to their favorite songs, “trying to teach the baby good music taste early” according to Harley, and occasionally she'd read while he tinkered with a new project that he was working on with Tony. These were the moments where she could really see a future with him, and with their little bean.

They reached the front steps of Midtown, and she saw him leaning up against the 'Welcome to Midtown' sign, a smile on his face. It'd been a week since she'd last seen him, since he'd only arrived in the city last night, a project with Tony taking up until the very last second. 

He marched right up to her, picking her up and spinning her around as she laughed, putting her down and connecting their lips for a few seconds. A lot of eyes were on them, but neither really cared.

“Hello to you too.” Penny smiled at him, and he just laughed, taking her hand and facing Ned and MJ, who were slightly shocked at the ordeal they had just witnessed. 

“I think I just threw up in my mouth a bit.” MJ commented, a smirk tracing her lips. Ned nodded in agreement, and pretty soon, the four of them were all laughing.

“Yeah, we'll have to learn how to tone it down, huh?” Penny nudged Harley's arm, and he just rolled his eyes playfully.

“Yo Parker! So you're alive then-oh..” Flash's face fell into probably the fumiest expression of pure shock as he stared at her slightly bulging stomach, and her interlocked hand with Harley. 

“Hey Flash, you know, I never thought I'd say this, but it's good to see you alive, man.” Penny responded, smiling slightly at the dramatics of his face. 

“You-you're pregnant? What the hell? What the actual hell happened over the summer, Parker?” Flash stuttered, his eyes darting between her eyes and stomach, as if he'd never seen a pregnant woman before.

“Too much, man, too much. This is Harley, by the way, my boyfriend. This is Flash.” Penny gestured between the two. Yes, Flash had been a dick in the past, but she was hoping that after all the end of the world crap, he might've matured a bit. It seems she was right as Flash offered his hand to Harley, who hesitantly took it. Harley had a good four inches on Flash, and knowing his history of being a dick to Penny, Harley couldn't help but revel in the glimmer of fear in Flash's eyes when he shook his hand back.

“Nice to meet you, Flash, I assume you'll be leaving Penny and our child alone, yeah? No stupid or hurtful comments, no giving her any shit, right?” Harley's tone sounded light and playful, but the look in his eyes was another thing.

Flash merely nodded, attempting to keep his cool, but still trembling slightly, before walking away quickly after sparing Penny one last glance.

“Dude, chill out. I am Spider-Girl, after all.” Penny replied, not really mad at all. It warmed her heart when Harley stood up for her, and she squeezed his hand, a signal that they used often when words didn't hold what they felt.

“Did you just 'dude' your boyfriend?” Harley quipped, a mischievous look on his face, obviously quoting her. She rolled her eyes as they entered the hallway. They barely payed attention to the stares and whispers, knowing that though they may have all the attention on them, both of their attention was solely focused on them and their kid.


	6. memory lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was a habit she picked up overnight, as soon as she discovered she was pregnant, she found herself stroking her abdomen often. It was almost like a reminder, a way of her checking that her little bean was still there, still safe and happy inside her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheesy fluff with a dash of angst, you're welcome
> 
> also I've decided Harley is   
> p e r f e c t
> 
> and I can't bring myself to write him any other way, sorry if that makes things unrealistic, but you're also reading a fic about genderbent Spiderman, so I don't think this is too far fetched lol
> 
> anyways, enjoy <3

“I swear on Thor Odinson himself, I will kill someone if this child does not stop kicking me!” Penny groaned. 

She was officially six and a half months along, and she had never felt more gigantic. Being small her whole life, the giant balloon of a stomach she had was new and inconvenient at best.

“Maybe you should've used a condom then, huh?” Nat laughed from the kitchen.

Penny scowled, burrowing herself as best she could into the couch. It was after school, and Harley needed to come back to the tower immediately to help Tony with something. What? She had no idea. Today was their weekly dinner at Avengers Tower anyways, but Penny was usually at home before these, taking her much needed afternoon nap. Now thwarted by an incessant kicking in her ribs, Penny gave up, grumbling to herself as she attempted to hoist herself off the couch.

“No, no, no, let me help.” Sam immediately jumped up from the other end of the couch, gently placing his hand in hers while placing the other on the small of her back, leaving most of the hoisting to him and not Penny.

“Stooop, I told you, I'm pregnant, not crippled.” she whined as she made her way over to the kitchen, Sam trailing behind her.

“You're also incredibly stubborn, anyone ever tell you that?” he muttered under his breath. 

“I heard that, dum-dum. Enhanced hearing, remember?” She pointed towards her ears and gave him a sassy look before beginning to dig through the fridge.

He just rolled his eyes, “You're acting like a hungry little gremlin, get out of there. Hey-let me make you something-no you put that down! Penny, put the cold cuts down, you know you can't have 'em!” he remarked, attempting to smack the packets out of her hands. 

“I just want to smell them Sam, I miss sandwiches so much!” Penny whined, but after the pointed look Sam gave her, she just glowered before shoving them into his chest and stalking off.

“Hey, don't be like that! I'm just helping!” he called after her, only to receive The Finger in return.

Penny found herself on her way to Tony's lab, a place she had genuinely missed. She had spent so much of her sophomore and junior year in this lab specifically, the tower lab, before Tony had permanently relocated to the Compound. Memories of helping Tony, whether it be with her Spider-Girl suit or one of the Mark models flooded her head. 

Coming to the tower was hard sometimes, she was often reminded of her life in Phase 1, before she died. She remembered coming in through the special window Mr. Stark, at the the time, had installed for her. She'd swing in, all young and naive and excited, rambling 50 miles per minute about the bad guys she had stopped and laughing off the bruises and scrapes she had gotten. Tony would fuss over her and insist she see medical, and while she'd perhaps get a bone reset or a cut stitched up, he'd always bring her an orange jell-o. 

It was their inside joke, because everyone hated orange jell-o, but Penny loved it. She once told him that Ben used to bring her an orange jell-o whenever she got sick or had a panic attack at school. So every time Penny got hurt, an orange jell-o would either appear on the table, in the fridge, or even presented to her by himself. It was their thing. She smiled at that, happy to share something so silly with some of the most important men in her life.

She found Harley and Tony poring over blueprints to a new Iron Man suit, and leaned against the doorway, remaining unnoticed for the moment. She liked to just observe the two sometimes, their decidedly different personalities always shining. 

“..are you serous? There's no way that that could work, you'd have to..” as Harley plummeted into science even Penny didn't even fully grasp, her hand found her way to her belly. It was a habit she picked up overnight, as soon as she discovered she was pregnant, she found herself stroking her abdomen often. It was almost like a reminder, a way of her checking that her little bean was still there, still safe and happy inside her. 

She studied Harley, they way his eyebrows would furrow with concentration, the little way he would curl his bottom lip inward. His brown hair swept across this forehead, fingers occasionally pushing it back out of annoyance. She needed to cut it again, she reminded herself. That was something May had taught her when she was about 11, how to cut her Uncle Ben's hair. She was surprisingly good, and it was something she now did for Harley, since he didn't really have anyone else to look after those sort of things.

Harley had called his mother and let her know the good news a few weeks after they told May. Penny had wanted to go down to Tennessee and tell her and Abby in person, but he'd insisted this was all he wanted. His mother had been disappointed, of course, and told him that 'she wanted no part in raising his mistake'. He had slammed the end button angrily, after telling her that this baby was in no way a mistake and if she truly thought that he's stay away for good.

Penny had held him as he cried, and he finally told her how his mom's new boyfriend used to hit him, and that was part of why he left. He told her how he worried about Abby, but that she wouldn't go with him when he left. Penny had stroked his hair, wiped his tears, and told him that sometimes we don't get to know why people who are hurt choose to stay, only that we should continue to love them and always make them feel like they can come to us when they're ready.

“She'll come when she's ready, I promise.” Penny had said quietly, and Harley just continued to cry, over a father who didn't want him, and a mother who didn't either, not anymore. Penny continued to hold him,and they fell asleep like that, in each others arms for what seemed like the millionth time.

That memory was bittersweet for her, bitter because of all the pain she wished she could take form Harley, and sweet because he had truly let her in, and she treasured the trust he placed in her.

“Oh hey Pen, you come to help?” Tony asked, just now realizing Penny had been standing there for over ten minutes, lost in her head. 

“No, just observing.” she said with a smile. 

They ate dinner that night, Penny and Harley's baby the topic of discussion. Wanda and Penny chatted away, all about who the baby would look like more. Since Penny and Harley had agreed to keep the gender a surprise until he or she came, Penny told her she thought it'd depend, but ultimately hoping they looked more like Harley then her, especially where the eyes where considered. 

She loved her brown eyes, especially since they were the classic stamp that classified her as a Parker. However, she loved Harley's eyes more. They were the prettiest deep blue, and she could get lost in them every time she looked at him. They were also safe, she knew if she ever saw that shade of blue, (which was impossible, since they were such an irreplaceable color) she would be okay. She wanted that for her baby.

Harley, on the other hand, was praying that the dominant Parker genes would win, and their baby would look like a mini Penny, He kept on saying something along the lines of how 'she was too pretty to be ruled out by Keener genes, and that they'd for sure look like her'. Penny just rolled her eyes, but once again, it was comments like those that made her heart sing, and the butterflies she felt that ice cream filled night in July would return.


	7. rude awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Babe, what's wrong? Are you okay?” he asked worriedly.
> 
> “I-I don't know. It hurts, it-it feels like contractions, from what I can remember r-reading.” Penny hissed and clenched her teeth, her hand immediately shooting to the place it hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the kudos! I'm going to post the rest of the chapters today, enjoy <3

Another month a half had passed, placing Penny at eight months along. Life had been a whirlwind, filled with Christmas and exams and ultrasound appointments. Everything was looking good, their doctor had told them. They had done multiple tests, and had come to the conclusion that their child would not have any special or enhanced abilities like Penny. Though it had altered her DNA, it hadn't altered their child's. 

Penny was incredibly relieved, she didn't want to put that burden on her baby. She wanted them to live as normal and happy of a life as possible, not having to navigate the special powers the way Penny had to. They'd already have enough on their plate of having Spider-Girl as a mom, and she didn't want them to have to deal with their own abilities as well. Harley agreed that as much as he loved Penny and who she was as Spider-Girl, he could barely keep up with worrying about her. He could rest easy knowing his child would be safe from some of the horrors that Penny had to endure as an enhanced individual, such as threat of experimentation and having to hide who they are in order to stay safe. It was better this way, they were sure of it.

One night in February, after finishing the night time pregnancy yoga Nat insisted she do, even though she thought it was stupid, Penny and Harley headed back to his room. Penny had decided she was way too tired to try to make her way back to Queens at the late hour. Crawling into bed in one of Harley's T-Shirts and closing her eyes, she sighed deeply. Harley's arms finding their way around her ever expanding midsection, she snuggled down contently ready to get some sleep.

 

Gasping for air, Penny shot straight up, a deep cramping pain pulsating through her lower abdomen. The room was dark, and she could barely make out the time on the clock, 3:14am. Another wave of pain hit her, and she let out a small whimper. Harley stirred next to her, and she whimpered again as the same wave intensified. He immediately sat up.

“Babe, what's wrong? Are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

“I-I don't know. It hurts, it-it feels like contractions, from what I can remember r-reading.” Penny hissed and clenched her teeth, her hand immediately shooting to the place it hurt. 

“Okay, okay, just breathe. F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you please alert the others?” Harley asked, his hand finding Penny's as she clenched again through the pain.

“Of course, Mr. Keener. Boss is on his way.” F.R.I.D.A.Y responded, and the door burst open, revealing Tony, Steve, and Natasha. Penny audibly yelped, as another wave hit her, and Nat was at her side in an instant.

“What is this? I-It's not time yet, right?” Penny asked her desperately. 

Nat just shook her head, “It's probably just Braxton Hicks, or false contractions. They can happen around this stage. Laura got them with Cooper, I remember.” she speaks softly, smoothing down Penny's hair with her hand. 

“We should still get you checked out though, just to be safe.” Tony had said quickly, his panic stricken face bored into Penny's. 

“Definitely, I want us to be sure.” Penny stated, and Harley nodded along with her. Carefully, and with the help of him, she made her way to her feet. Harley immediately went to grab her some sweatpants, her face tinged red with the lack of clothing. After struggling, but getting them on, Penny motioned for the rest to move so she could walk to med bay. 

“Oh no you don't!” Steve exclaimed, before strategically sweeping Penny off her feet and carrying her bridal style. She was about to argue, but another wave of pain hit, and she was too busy clenching her teeth to care that she was still Spider-Girl and could walk herself. 

 

About an hour and a half later, Penny and Harley were slowly making their way back to his room. One of the OBGYN's that Tony had on staff for Penny, Dr. Clearwater, assured them it was just false contractions, and with some light exercises and deep breaths, they'd be gone before she knew it. 

“All that fuss for 'deep breathing'? Seems like horse shit to me.” Penny grumbled as Harley opened the door. 

“At least the baby isn't coming yet, we are definitely not ready.” Harley quipped back, chuckling slightly. 

“Me too, we really need to go over to the apartment and set up.” Penny murmured back, slowly sliding the tight sweatpants off her body.

They had signed the lease two weeks prior, officially renting this cute little place just a few minutes away from the tower. However, with all the mayhem that came with being members of the Avengers, almost parents, and seniors in high school, there had been zero time to actually move in. 

“We don't even have the car seat put together, isn't that like the first thing you're supposed to do?” Harley motioned to the unopened box in the corner of his room.  
They'd had the baby shower a few weeks before as well, a celebration of getting their own apartment. It had just been the Avengers, May, Ned, and MJ, but it had been a blast. 

They had gotten away with so much; clothes, diapers, bottles, binkies, a stroller, car seat, and a crib. The best part was this super luxurious rocking chair Tony had insisted on buying them, even when Penny told him May had a perfectly good one in storage. It had ports to charge your phone, a back massager, and the seat was heated. Penny secretly loved it, adoring the fact that she didn't have to use the old rickety one Grandma Parker had owned.

Sighing, Penny climbed into bed, making sure to stack a bunch of pillows so she was slightly sitting up. Apparently changing your position could help alleviate Braxton Hicks as well. She wasn't sure how much she truly believed that, but was willing to give it a shot. 

Harley slid in next to her, a small smile on his face.

“What?” she asked.  
“Nothing, you're just cute.” he smiled, before turning out the light. They lay there in silence for a few moments, before Harley pipes up. 

“Are you nervous? Like when he or she does come, are you scared?” his voice sounded vulnerable, and Penny melted.

“Of course, absolutely. I am so scared. Scared I won't know what to do, scared those maternal instincts won't kick in like everyone says they will. I'm terrified, but you know what, Har?” Penny whispered.

“What?” he murmured back.

“I have you, and you make me feel brave, especially when I feel scared. I know I have you though this, and you get to know that you have me. We have each other, and I think that's gonna be enough for our little bean.” Penny smiles, and turned towards Harley, watching him as he studied the ceiling. He turned towards her suddenly, pressing his lips firmly against hers. The kiss grew deep and passionate for a moment, before relaxing into a sweet and tender moment once more. 

Harley pulled away slowly, and rubs his thumb across Penny's cheek. 

“You make me feel brave too, you know that?” he states, mesmerized by the way the moonlight reflects off her skin, her eyes dancing like they did that night all those months before.

“Yeah, I do.” she states, leaning in and kissing his hand as he brushes it over her cheek once more. His other hand goes to rest on her belly, feeling their child move and roll under his touch. They fall asleep like that, one hand on her belly, one hand on her cheek. 

When Tony finds them the next morning, he couldn't help but regret his outburst months prior, racking his brain, attempting to understand how he could think such a beautiful scene like this could ever be considered a mistake.


	8. and the winner is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh guys..” Penny said hesitantly.
> 
> Harley's eyes widened when her noticed her soaked shorts, and immediately rushed to her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

Penny missed Spider-Girl. She missed the wind soaring through her hair, the feeling of weightlessness as she swung from building from building. She missed helping people. She yearned to be valuable again, to feel like part of the team.

Now, don't get her wrong. Penny loved being pregnant. She loved the way her stomach would roll in an alien like way (that occasionally freaked her out) and she would feel her little bean moving inside her. She loved the closeness that had formed between her and Harley, and the way he already loved their child. 

However, to be frank, she felt useless. Sure, she had learned some vital skills from the tech unit that she had worked with over the few months before school started. She'd improved her hacking skills immensely, and she enjoyed the underground work she got to do. But she missed Spider-Girl. She was a part of who Penny was, and she'd just spent 9 months without her.

Penny was due last week, on the 9th of March. The baby had decided he or she was perfectly comfortable inside of Penny, and leaving was not in their cards. Dr. Clearwater had refrained from inducing labor, wanting to let it happen naturally. He had given her multiple suggestions on how to induce naturally, such as walking, light exercises, and on and on. 

Penny and Harley had finally made the move into their apartment, and while it wasn't perfectly furnished the way Penny had hoped, it was livable. The nursery had a crib, changing table, and their uber fancy rocker Tony had gifted them. That was all they really needed anyways, right? Harley had finally gotten around to installing the car seat in the back of Penny's car, so they were all set there. 

Now was the waiting game.

“Here Pen, try this!” Harley set down the plate in front of her, as Penny sat at one of the bar stools in the Tower's kitchen. They liked to spend their afternoons here, well Harley did, as Penny was off school for now. She'd worked ahead and completed her senior year, so she could be home with the baby once they came. It was really an easy task, as she'd spent most of her free time studying since Spider-Girl was out of the question. Although, she would walk at graduation in June. She'd be damned if she didn't walk, after all her hard work she'd put in over the past four years. 

Penny looked down at the avocado toast placed in front of her, almost drowning in Sriracha.

“Babe, I know the doctor said spicy things may help, but I think I'll actually die if I eat this.” Penny chuckled as she picked at the poor bread.

Harley glanced down, finally realizing how much he'd actually put on the toast. Running a hand through his hair, he huffed.

“Okay, I'm just worried. You're a week over due. A week! Are you sure we shouldn't just induce you? I'm sure we could get the clear by now!” he rambled, looking at her more frantically by the minute.

Penny smiled and placed her hand on his cheek in a loving matter. 

“Babe, I'm good, a little uncomfortable (a lot uncomfortable, actually) but good. They'll come when they're ready.” she said kindly, and she could see Harley visibly relax after that comment.

“Aye, lovebirds! Come on, we're playing Mario Kart!” Tony quipped, sitting down on the couch across the room.

Penny hoisted herself off the bar stool, not without Harley's help, and made her way over to the couch where the whole team sat waiting for them.

“How's the baby?” Wanda asked, a large smile on her lips as her hand found its way over Penny's belly.

“They've set up camp. They're living in their now, got a full condo, flat screen TV, the works.” Penny grumbled as she tried to find a comfortable position on the couch. 

“Well, hopefully a little friendly competition will spark their interest to join the real world.” Bucky said, waving the controller in his hand.

Penny laughed at that, and soon, her and the team where a few rounds deep. Sam had one the first, Wanda the second, Tony third and fourth, and they were all currently competing on the fifth. Penny was rounding the corner, hitting Wanda with a blue shell.

“Hey, rude!” Wanda yelled, but Penny had already passed her, leaving Sam, Harley, Bucky, Nat, and Steve in the dust. It was Penny and Tony head to head, aand after a carefully positioned banana peel, Penny had claimed victory.

“Wooooooo! Hell yeah, take that, Iron Man!” Penny screamed, standing up and doing her victory dance, completely forgetting about her pregnant self.

“Alright, alright, underoos. Well played, but I demand a rematch.” Tony rolled his eyes at her awkward party dance. While everyone was laughing, Penny suddenly felt a wetness spread down her thighs. No one seemed to notice, but her hand immediately went to her stomach as another wave of pain hit her. She thought the cramps she'd been getting all morning had been early contractions, sure that she'd know when she was actually going into labor. Clearly she had underestimated what was going on.

“Uh guys..” Penny said hesitantly.

Harley's eyes widened when her noticed her soaked shorts, and immediately rushed to her side.

“Oh shit! Alright, let's go. Okay, are you okay? That's dumb, uh-” Penny silenced him with her hand as she groaned through another cramp in her lower abdomen. All eyes were on her now, laughing replaced with shocked faces. She seemed to be doing that a lot over the past nine months.

“Holy crap, okay! And we're having a baby now!” Tony stood up, rushing to Penny's other side. Soon, chaos erupted. Wanda went to the elevator, rushing down to the garage to fetch Penny's hospital bag out her car. Nat gave a quick call through F.R.I.D.A.Y to Dr. Clearwater, letting him know what happened. Sam, Bucky, and Steve all just sat there, panic lacing their features as they had never been around this kind of situation before.

“Alright, let's head to med bay, the doctor said he'd meet us there.” Nat spoke softly, guiding Penny to the elevator.

Before she knew it, Penny was in a room, hospital gown on, getting an IV inserted. Her face curled in distaste as she hated needles. Harley had hovered the entire time, while Tony had stepped out of the room to call May. 

“She's on her way, she said she had Annie pick up her shift for tonight and tomorrow.” Tony spoke, as he reentered the room. 

“Oh thank god.” Penny sighed as another wave of pain crashed throughout her lower abdomen and back. She loved Harley and Tony, but really all she wanted was the closest thing to a mom, and that was May. 

“Here are your things, we'll let you guys have your space.” Wanda spoke, as she sat Penny's bag on one of the chair.

Soon, hours had passed, and Dr. Clearwater had checked Penny. She was 6 centimeters dilated, and she couldn't push until she was 10. She was grateful when May arrived, smoothing back Penny's hair with only a touch that could only be recognized as maternal. 

Harley was bouncing with excitement, occasionally dancing from foot to foot in anticipation. He was so helpful too, holding Penny's hand whenever a particularly painful contraction was to be endured, or giving her total space when she couldn't stand the thought of being touched. 

“Here you go.” he smiled fondly at Penny and all her sweaty glory as he passed her the cup of ice chips. She quickly began to suck on them, sighing in satisfaction at the cold sensation.

Tony had mainly sat in one of the chairs next to Penny, holding her hand when she needed it. He messed around on his Starkpad mostly, cracking jokes here and there as well. 

After five hours of non stop contractions, Penny was checked once more. She had been stuck at 6 centimeters for 3 of those 6 hours, but the moment had finally come. Tony and May had respectively left for the waiting room, letting Penny and Harley have the space they needed. 

Penny was instructed to start pushing, and damn. Penny had felt pain before, she'd been shot, stabbed, electrocuted, but none of that compared. Okay, maybe being shot was worse. But this was a whole different side of pain. She felt like she was on fire. There had been no epidural created for enhanced individuals yet, and Penny had honestly thought she could handle it. However, and she was pushing and trying to not crush Harley's hand, she regretted her nonchalance. Eventually swapping his hand for the side of the bed as to not break Harley's hand, Penny screamed. Yells erupted one after the other out of her throat, and tears blurred her vision as she pushed once more.

“You're doing so good, baby. I love you, you're so strong, you got this.” Harley murmured into her ear, pressing his fingers along the side of her hair, pressing a kiss into her temple. She screamed.

“Alright, this is it Penny. A few more pushes, come on!” Dr. Clearwater spoke. Penny felt like she couldn't. She was too tired, in too much pain. But somehow, she did. She pushed one final push, and then a mighty cry filled that hospital room. 

“Penny, Harley, say hi to your beautiful daughter.” Dr. Clearwater spoke, pride in his voice.


	9. happy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was my favorite chapter by far to write. 
> 
> enjoy <3

Penny reached for her. Tiny fists shook in the air as her tiny daughter's form was lay across Penny's chest. Penny drank her in. Her slightly pink skin and swollen face, a battle cry raging from her lips. Dr. Clearwater had Harley come around to cut the umbilical cord, and then he was right next to Penny, his hand on heir child's back. Both of them had tears streaming down their faces, and Penny looked over to Harley. 

He smiled back at her, his eyes full of so much love she felt she might collapse from it. They shared a brief but sweet and tender kiss, both turning back to their small daughter. After a few moments, a nurse offered to take their child to get her washed up, measured, and so on. Penny let them reluctantly, and ordered Harley to stay with her, their daughter. He did so willingly, and Penny stayed, having to get cleaned up herself. 

Soon, their daughter was placed back in Penny's arms, bundled in a blanket and small hospital hat. Harley sat next to Penny on the bed, holding both of them in his arms. They spent the next 15 minutes just like that, drinking in their new daughter. 

“She has your nose.” Harley whispered, as he traced their now sleeping daughter's face gently.

Penny smiled, “She has your eyes. Ha, I win!” she nudged him teasingly.

Harley gazed over at Penny. “You amaze me, you know that? Even when I first met you, I thought, wow, look at this beautiful, insanely attractive, kind girl who saves the city. Look how brave and amazing she is. And I thought you couldn't get any better.” He looked into her eyes seriously then. “But then you got pregnant, and you handled the whole situation with such grace and confidence, and you became even better in my head. And then today, you literally gave birth to our child. That's the most bad ass thing I've ever seen. You amaze me, Penelope Parker.” 

Penny smiled at Harley so widely, words not even being able to form how she was feeling in that moment. She closed the small distance between them, her kiss conveying her feelings perfectly. Suddenly, their was a soft knock on the door. 

“Can we come in?” May's soft voice filled the quiet room, Tony standing behind her as she cracked the door open.

“Yes, please! Come in!” Penny said enthusiastically, and May and Tony listened. They entered slowly, closing the door softly behind them.

“Ohhhh, sweetie. Oh my gosh.” May started to cry, coming up slowly to Penny to brush a hand across Penny's face.

“It's a girl, May. A girl.” Penny laughed through her tears, and May gazed down at her new grandchild (essentially). 

“Wow.” Tony spoke, Penny just noticing him. He had tears down his face too, and the only dry eyed person in the room was the baby, shockingly. Both Tony and May gazed at the baby, her small frame cuddled in the arms of Harley and Penny.

Soon both took turns holding their tiny daughter, and Penny's heart filled with pride at the sight. 

“I guess this makes you both grandparents, now.” Harley spoke, and while May only laughed, Tony looked shocked. 

“R-really? You guys think-?” Tony asked, eveidentally getting choke dup at the thought of being a grandpa. Penny reached for his hand. 

“Of course, Tony.” She said, and while her words may had been few, they held such meaning for him. 

Another soft knock echoed throughout the room, and soon the entire team was cramped into the room. Sam, Bucky, and Steve (or the Holy Trinity, as Penny liked to call them) all had looks of shock and adoration on their faces, while Nat, Wanda, and Pepper cooed when they heard it was a girl.

Everyone took turns holding the small baby, after thoroughly washing their hands, orders from May. Their daughter stayed quiet, sleeping soundlessly while being passed from teammate to teammate. Everyone cooed and awed at the small child, and the image of giant men like Steve and Bucky holding the tiny baby just about melted Penny's heart right then and there. 

Soon, everyone noticed how tired both Penny and Harley were getting, as it was about one in the morning. People started clearing out, leaving Penny and Halrey alone with their sweet new daughter.   
As silence overtook the room once again, a thought crossed Penny's mind.

“Caroline. What do you think?” she spoke quietly, staring at the little figure in Harley's arms.

“Why Caroline?” He asked back, his eyes never leaving their baby.

“Because, it's our song, 'Sweet Caroline' and that was the song we sand home from the clinic. It was the first time I genuinely felt okay about this entire situation. It was when I knew that as long as I had you beside me, we'd figure everything out.” Penny stroked one of their daughters small hands, and she marveled at just how soft and small something could truly be.

“Caroline...I actually love it.” Harley smiled back. “Caroline May, for your aunt.”

“Really?” Penny grinned, and Harley nodded his head.

“Caroline May Keener.” Penny replied, and reading the look of resistance on his face, she quickly added, “I want my baby to have the same last name as both of her parents.”

Shock traced Harley's features. “Did you just propose to me?” He asked, disbelief on his face.

“Maybe? Screw gender roles, let's get married. I want to raise a baby with parents who are bound to each other in every way possible.” Penny smiled, hope in her eyes. 

Harley laughed all of a sudden, shook his head, and leaned down, connecting Penny's lips to his.

“Yes, I will marry you Penny Parker.”


	10. one year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short. but I think it's kind of a perfect ending for this fluffy story. love you guys!  
> enjoy <3

Penny stared at herself in the mirror, the beautiful white gown slightly sparkling with the sunlight pouring in through the window. Her hair was half way up, half way down, curled slightly, and a long veil was tucked neatly into her hair do. He makeup was simple but flawless, thanks to MJ, surprisingly.

Ned and MJ had visited Penny and Harley in the hospital the day following Caroline's birth. Both had held Cara's form so carefully, and both had cried. Cara had that affect on people, she made people melt. Harley swore she got it from Penny, but Penny insisted it was the dreamy baby blue's she'd inherited from Harley. It was constant bicker. 

“You ready loser? I can't believe you're getting married, didn't we just graduate?” MJ smiled, no real malice in her voice. As her maid of honor, MJ was dressed in a simple deep blush, off the shoulder dress. 

“Yeah, and? I kinda skipped all the traditional steps.” Penny laughed, while rolling her eyes.

“That's true.” Nat quipped, adjusting Penny's necklace and securing her veil, making sure all was in place.

A knock on the door alerted Penny, and soon Tony Stark himself entered the room, clad in what Penny was sure was some elaborately expensive suit.

“Ah, the woman of the hour! You look beautiful Pen.” Tony smiled a real, genuine smile, similar to the one he wore when Cara was born, and Penny gladly returned one.

“Five minutes!” May reminded everyone suddenly. 

Penny and Tony linked arms, and butterflies infested Penny's stomach. Nervousness filled her bones, but she shook her head slightly. She loved Harley, more than she thought possible. And she loved Cara even more, which she thought was impossible. She wanted this, more than anything.

Soon, she could hear the orchestra beginning, and she turned to Tony.

“Thank you, for this. You're the best dad I could ever ask for.” Penny smiled, teary eyes. Tony brushed one that had fallen from her dark lashes, and smiled back.

“Of course Pen, even though you're not mine biologically, you're mine in all the ways that really count. I love you kid, and I'm so proud of you.” He teared up himself.

“Okay, enough of the sap! You two are up!” Nat hissed, and then in a whirlwind of the next few minutes, Penny was at the alter, hand in hand with Harley. 

He looked exceptionally handsome in a nice navy suit, his tie matching with MJ's dress. His hair was slightly slicked back, however a few curls did find their way out. Cara was being held in May's lap as May cried, and her little figure wiggled with obvious boredom, oblivious to her parents and their big day.

Penny and Harley exchanged basic vows, already knowing how the other felt about each other. As Penny scanned the crowd, she could see there were few dry eyes in the house. She could've sworn she saw Sam swipe few tears himself. As they exchanged rings, Penny looked deep into Harley's eyes, mouthing an 'I love you', which he returned. 

Soon, hearing the Pastor's words, Harley pulled Penny into an extravagant kiss, dipping her and everything. The crowd cheered as they made their way down the isle.

The reception was extremely fun for everyone involved. There was cringey dancing from Tony himself, Sam and Steve coming in runner up. When Harley and Penny cut the cake, it was inevitable that it ended up all over both their faces as they smashed it into each other's mouths.

But the best part, in Penny's book, was when Harley picked Cara up, holding her in one arm, his other wrapped around Penny's waist. The three of them slowly danced as everyone sang along to 'Sweet Caroline'. 

As Penny mouthed the lyrics to her little family, “And when I hurt, Hurting runs off my shoulders, How can I hurt when I'm holding you?” she smiled. 

Sure, Cara was unplanned. But she was the best unplanned thing that had ever occurred in her life. As she gazed into her favorite blue eyes, Penny knew, this was her happy ending.


End file.
